Some Things are Better the Second Time Around
by musagirl15
Summary: Irene sees the future and feels bad because of what happens to Remy and Rogue, so she decides to fix what caused the problems. ROMY Better than it sounds I promise. lol Title will change if someone offers a better one. AU
1. Chapter 1

Okay, yes I know I'm pretty evil. I have yet to finish Suffering in Silence and I'm starting a new story. But in my defense this has been in my head for quite a while and I don't want to mess up my other story because I can't get another story out of my head. lol.

Now on to the story.

**Desclaimer: I own NOTHING, nor do I get paid.**

* * *

Irene Alder has fore seen what the future holds for a young infant. Loneliness, heart break and sorrow. All because of what was going to happen to the girl if she doesn't get out of the governments clutches soon.

So that's why the old woman hired a thief to steal the child, but not just any thief, the King of Thieves. The young man brought the little baby in a white sheet within the hour. Irene cradles the small thing in her arms as she feels how thin she is.

"Why wou'd dey experiment on un _bebe_?" questioned the twenty something man with thick brown hair and eyes, as he stares at the little girl. Her dark green eyes stare at him, as he notices the little bit of auburn hair with an unusual ivory streak of hair above her eyes.

"Because her parents were mutants, well at least her mother for sure. Haven't seen hide nor hair of her father since her mother died." Jean Luc nods his head.

"Wut's un mutan'?" Irene looks at the man, her eyes covered by her sunglasses and her short brown hair graying by the day.

"A mutant my friend is someone with a rare mutation in their genes. Some look normal, while some you can tell are different." Once again Jean Luc nods and he puts his hands in his pockets.

"How did y'know 'bout de _petite_?" A fairly simple question, since the woman before him is obviously blind and keeps to herself.

"I'm a mutant myself and so is the child you saved." Not needing her eyes, Irene knows the man before her is gapping. She may not have eyes, but she does have ears and she heard him suck in air rather quickly.

"How do y'know 'bout mon _fils_?" How much changed when she made that call to him two years ago? Saving that boy changed more than Jean Luc's heart, so she was right. He and this girl are the keys to save everyone.

"I told you I'm a mutant and my power is to see into the future. Because of it I lost my sight, besides Mr. LeBeau I'm the one who called you about your son. You know why his eyes are unusual?" Jean Luc shakes his head. "Scientist experimented on him and found a mutation in his DNA and that's exactly what they were going to do to this poor little girl if you didn't save her."

"Will 'he be a mutant?"" Suddenly the baby cries and Irene hands her to Jean Luc.

"Hold her; I'm sure you're good with kids. Since you and your wife have two." He takes the baby and starts to rock her gently. "I'm not sure; she did in the future I saw. But it's already changed, since the powers she had were because of the experiments she went through. So only time will tell for this little one."

"_Oui_, yer righ', bu' now Ah mus' be goin'." He gives the baby back to Irene.

"Oh and Jean Luc" He stops and glances back at the older woman. "There's one thing that's not aloud to change, if something happens to me before the child turns of age, I want you to take her and raise her with Remy." Jean Luc raises an eye brow at Irene's request.

"Why?" Irene smirks at him and then turns her attention to the sleeping angel in her arms.

"You'll find out when the time is right, just don't let that son of your die or get married before then. Got it?"

"_D'accord_ Irene, Ah Jean Luc LeBeau, King of the Thieves Guild, give y' mon word to keep mon_ fils _from death _et_ marriage."

"Thank you and goodbye Jean Luc."

"_Au revoir_ Irene." And with that he disappears through the window he came through.

"Well my little angel, I think I'll name you Anna…Anna D'ancanto. Too bad you'll never meet your mother; she was very sweet and beautiful woman. I'm sure you'll turn out just like her."

**

* * *

Okay how was that? Irene know Rogue's mom because she use to baby-sit her and knew her mother. I've read ffs where people changed some things like this and I want to see how I fair.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews PetiteDiable, knoxvilleloversc, Alecto's Muse, Club Boredom, Fairy Of Anime, heartsyhawk,** **mazdamiatta, MidniteAngelGoth and DemonicGambit . **I hope you all like this chapter too.

'_Thinking'_

_french_

**Desclaimer: I own NOTHING, nor do I get paid.**

* * *

If they knew what happened to the other, would they both be alive? Their love for one another was amazing, even though no one wanted them together. He may have been a few years older than her, but he didn't care. Fore he loved her more than his own life and he proved that when he gave up his life for her and her too once she found out what happened to him.

But than again, knowing the future isn't what it's cracked up to be. Irene died because she knew what would happen and she eventually stopped caring. But what about knowing the past? Nothing can go wrong with that, right? That's what History books are for and usually the past repeats it's self after awhile.

"Romeo and Juliet were stupid ta give up tehir lives fohr teh othah. Ah mean tehy both had a family taht loved tehm and tehy just killed tehm selves because tehy thought tehy were in love." The southern drawl was meant to sound disgusted, but sounded depressed. Though the young auburn haired girl had a reason to be, her care taker Irene died of cancer last month and Rogue was going to be put into a family, until she decided to get out of Mississippi. It's not just the fact that she doesn't want to be with a family, it's just she wouldn't fit in with them.

Irene always told Rogue she was special and lately she's been wondering **how **special she is. It's weird, but as soon as Irene died Rogue would be able to tell if someone or something would be coming towards her. It's like a sixth sense or something, and it's scaring her more than she'd like it to.

So after closing her book, Rogue gets up and grabs her black duffel bag and heads to her train. Then in no time she'll be in Texas, well after she goes through New Orleans. As soon as the security guard leaves Rogue sneaks on the empty box car and prepares for a long ride. Being as bored as Rogue is, she decides to fix up her make up. Rogue takes out a small plain mirror from her bag and looks at her self. Her once gothic look is gone and replaced with lighter make up, she had no choice. Since pretty much everyone that wants the reward, from her would be foster family, is looking for her. But they only have a picture of her with dark heavy make up and short hair. Thankfully her hair has grown some, at least past her shoulders and since she's been too worried about being found, Rogue hasn't straightened her hair in a long time. Hell she's lucky the house she snuck into was empty, or she would have been put in jail for braking and entering. But unfortunately for her there's one thing that hasn't changed and that's her platinum bangs that frame her porcelain face.

"Okay, Ah 'borrowed' 'bout fivety bucks from who evah lived 't taht place. So Ah 'ave around eighty to spend before Ah 'ave ta ge' a job." Rogue puts her money back in her front pants pocket and pulls off her long sleeve green top, leaving her only wearing her white spaghetti top, blue jean pants and combat boots. Rogue stuffs the shirt in her bag. Then finally, for the once time Rogue looks around the box car, empty and noisy. Oh well, at least no one will come here, well until the train stops.

Slowly Rogue's gray eyes open and she eminently notices that the sun is going down. She rummages through her bag for her watch and thankfully it reads six thirty. She didn't miss her stop; in fact it should be coming up pretty soon. The noises from the city are pretty loud, but then again it is Mari Gras. Maybe she'll leave tomorrow.

The train starts to slow as the lights of the city get closer. Rogue gets up from her spot on the floor and grabs her bag, then with it over her shoulder she looks out of the box car. No one around. Good. Rogue jumps and rolls down the small hill, and then once she stops she gets up and dusts her self off. After fixing her hair and getting the grass pieces out of her curls, Rogue heads for the city and then to Texas.

Everyone looks so happy dressed up and dancing in the streets. Rogue notices the girls she passed are wearing different colored beads around their necks and slightly wonders where they got them. But before she could give a second thought about the beads, her head starts to hurt really bad. Rogue clenches her forehead as she looks around, something is not right and whatever it is, it's close. Suddenly a bunch of men head to a man near an alley, but the man didn't move as he got surrounded.

By the time Rogue got through the crowd the men looked as if they are going to kill this…whoa. Trench coats maybe large and make most people ugly, but they make this guy look hot. Maybe there's another reason to stay and not just to ask him why he's wearing sun glasses at night.

"Pardon meh boys, bu' Ah'm los'." All the men, including the one wearing the trench coat, turn to her gapping. That's when Rogue realizes she forgot to put her other shirt back on, so she rolls her yes at these pigs.

"Ah can he'p y' _petite femme_." Rogue turns to the man with blonde hair and figures he's the leader since the rest of the guys look like they can't even tie their own shoes.

"Why tahnk ya." Rogue smiles sweetly as she makes her way to this guy, while making sure to swing her hips. "Ah was beginnin' ta tihnk Ah'd nevah find mah way around New Orleans." The man put his arm around her waist, as she tried not to punch him. Well, not yet.

"Come wit' moi." The man turned her away from the man with the trench coat who seemed to be reaching for something in his coat.

"Wut shou'd we do 'bout de thief?"

"Ah don' care." Stated the caveman with his arm around Rogue, but she already got what she wanted from this idiot.

"Ya know waht?" And without waiting for answer, Rogue grabbed the guy's arm and kicked him in the gut. Then with him on the ground his buddies came after her, but before two fist came at her on different sides she did a spilt and the hands collided together. The men cried in pain as they tried to shake the pain away. Rogue kicks the guys off their feet and then pulls out a dagger from her back pocket. Instantly the blonde haired man reaches for his pocket when he sees the assassin symbol on the dagger, but his dagger is gone.

"Dat bitch took moi dagger." And if that wasn't enough, the man behind Rogue starts to laugh.

"Y'mean t' tell Remy, Julien, y' go' robbed by _un petite femme_?" The man starts to laugh again as he covers his already covered eyes with his hand. But because of that he didn't notice the look of death Rogue gave him.

"Screw tihs piece of garbage." Rogue angrily throws the knife behind her, at Remy? Who grabs it easily before it hit his face.

"Whoa _petite_, don' tell Remy y' wan' t' ruin his _belle_ face." Rogue kicks some brunette guy's face and punches another, sending them both against the alley wall.

"Why no'?" This guy is too arrogant for his own good; maybe knock him down a peg?

"Y' wound Remy." Rogue glances at Remy as he holds his hand over his heart.

"No' enough Ah guess" She hits Julien's neck. "yer still standin'." Rogue does a back flip over a muscular guy and then kicked him in the back.

"We'll ge' y' nex' time thief _et_ 'er too." And then all of those men run away, while they nurse their injuries.

"No' bad _cherie_." Rogue turns and almost bumps into Remy. _'When did he ge' soo close? And why didn' Ah notice?' _The man has short mess auburn hair that hangs around his eyes and a lean body. His black shirt doing little to hide his abs and old worn blue jeans torn around his knees, than he has on black boots.

"S' dis real?" Remy fingers Rogue's ivory bangs with his gloved finger.

"Wahts does it mattah if it is?" Remy slowly looks Rogue up and down. "And Ah'm no' yer _cherie_."

"Jus' curious _cherie et_ how did y' steal Julien's blade?" asks Remy who is still fingering her silky curls.

"Lihke tihs." States Rogue as she holds a small metal rode in her hand. "And Ah'm no' yer dear."

"Y' _un_ thief?" Rogue shrugs and gives him back his toy.

"Ah steal waht Ah need ta ge' by." Remy smirks and gives her Julien's dagger.

"Spoken like _un_ true thief _cherie_ _et _keep dat, y'll need it later. Oh _et_ Remy at yer service." Remy bows and looks up at Rogue.

"Uh huh, well Ah'm outta 'ere." Rogue turns to leave, but Remy grabs her wrist. Lightly.

"Why do y' wan' t' leave so soon, y' jus' go' 'ere _cherie_." Rogue tries to get her arm free, but it's no use.

"Why do ya keep calling meh _cherie_?" Remy smirks as he brings her a little closer to him and being as stubborn as Rogue, she doesn't back down.

"Don' know wut else t' call y', well maybe belle." Rogue rolls her eyes at his lame attempt to flatter her.

"Rogue. Meh name is Rogue, so can Ah go now?" But Remy shakes his head. "Why no'?" asks Rogue angrily

"Because Julien _et_ his homes will come after y' _et_ Remy can' le' dat happen t' _un belle_ like y'." Rogue isn't sure if she should trust this man, but her head isn't hurting so he must not be a danger.

"Fahne, Ah'll go wit' ya." Rogue and Remy head out of the alley and she picks up her bag she dropped to help Remy.

**

* * *

How was that? And if anyone is wondering why Remy didn't help Rogue, you'll find out in the next chapter.**


End file.
